Accidentally in Love
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Imaginemos por un momento que Kanra no es sólo una fachada en internet de Izaya; imaginemos que siempre ha sido, es y será una mujer. Y entonces, es momento de plantearnos ¿Su relación con su eterno rival, sería idéntica? Probablemente. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si un día decidiera, que quiere humillar al rubio tanto como para convertirlo en su perrito guardián, a la fuerza? -Shizaya-
1. I Now, you're my new slave

Imaginemos por un momento que Kanra no es sólo una fachada en internet de Izaya; imaginemos que siempre ha sido, es y será una mujer. Y entonces, es momento de plantearnos ¿Su relación con su eterno rival, sería idéntica? Probablemente. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si un día decidiera, que quiere humillar al rubio tanto como para convertirlo en su perrito guardián, a la fuerza? Y ¿Será solo el deseo de humillarlo? Es un fic "Shizaya" alternativo, ya que es "Shizuo x Kanra".

Accidentally in Love, que es el título, está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Couting Crows. He relacionado una cosa con la otra, y me ha terminado pareciendo tierno y gracioso. Por lo cual, los invito a escuchar está canción, mil veces, leyendo o no esté fanfic, porque, es monísima *corazoncito*

Durarara! No me pertenece, este y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita, el cual le regaló un pedacito de todo a Suzuhito Yasuda para que lo ilustrara *O* ¡Disfruten!

―_**.**_

Menudo cliché se podía aplicar en esos momentos; el ambiente era tan tenso, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Probablemente lo haría la informante con su navaja, de no ser porque se regodeaba viendo como su presencia, y las noticias que está acarreaba, torturaban a su eterno rival. Las uñas, sutilmente largas, tamborileaban sobre el corroído escritorio de madera, mientras sus labios se movían una y otra vez, estallando odiosas pompas de goma de mascar rojizas, a juego con lo informal de la ropa que llevaba. Y es que, ver a Kanra Orihara llevando falda, era algo cotidiano; pero, un suéter rosado, era un asunto más complicado. Reprimió un silbido, parodia de admiración, cuando vio como el rubio teñido, frente a ella, hacía trizas el bolígrafo en sus manos, con un crujido húmedo, indicando que la palma de su mano no sólo se había lastimado, sino que también se había impregnado de tinta.

― ¡Maldita **pulga**! ―Estalló, finalmente, alzando la mesa donde yacían las manos de la azabache, una pila de hojas, y un portalápices. Su fuerza bestial hizo que esta saliera despedida contra la pared a espaldas de la mujer, que lo esquivo con una gracia que hubiese humillado a la más sutil de las bailarinas.

― ¿Debo tomarme eso como un "no acepto", _Shizu-chan?_ ―Aquel tono suyo de voz, que solo utilizaba para martirizarlo, sonaba a ronroneo, eso estaba claro desde hacía mucho, **mucho **tiempo. Con cuidado, y rapidez, recogió el contrato plasmado en las hojas, que no se había dispersado gracias a un gancho que las sujetaba, andando, como si nada pasara, hacia el jefe del hombre de orbes ambarinas, Tom. Este no le dedicaba una mirada precisamente amable, pero, tampoco era de desprecio.

― Es **mi **_juguete_, pero actúa como _tu perro_, dale un huesito, o haré que se comporte ―Sonaba a juego, pero era una clara amenazaba; su navaja brillaba en su mano derecha, para resaltarla; también se escuchaba como amenaza, pero era un juego obvio.

― Yo, he aceptado, Shizuo. Sin embargo, tu opinión no deja de ser importante ―Suspirando por doceava vez en toda la mañana, el castaño encaro a sus guardaespaldas, dedicándole una mirada seria, y prolongada― Si no la matas, esto traerá más beneficios que problemas ―Agregó, en voz baja, como si fuese un asunto privado, aunque su mente decía que era todo lo inverso a lo que había expresado, a sabiendas de que la mujer tras ellos les escuchaba perfectamente, sonriendo sin recato alguno, sentada encima del escritorio volteado, balanceando sus pies igual que una niña pequeña.

― Tómalo como un alquiler, _Shizu-chan_. No te estoy secuestrando, te estoy tomando prestado ― Repuso, ensanchando su sonrisa, mofándose de la expresión de su enemigo con otra pompa de chicle, causando un tic en la ceja del mayor. Resignándose, avanzó hasta aquella maldita mujer que llevaba siglos haciéndole la vida miserable; le arrebató el contrato, junto con el bolígrafo, que mantenía extendidos en su dirección, con una tétricamente radiante sonrisa curvando sus labios, firmando con brusquedad en el único espacio vacío al final de la hoja, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Ya Tom lo había hecho, o eso suponía, no podía ser tan espeluznante. A pesar de la obvia diferencia de altura, no intimidaba en lo más mínimo a la morena, la cual, con soltura, recuperó el montón de papeles.

― ¿No revisaste la sección de "_favores sexuales_" verdad? ― Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su conocimiento en el _parkour _para esquivar el puñetazo que le arrojó el contrario, que, al impactar contra la pared, causó una abolladura gigantesca, al tiempo que los nudillos del causante goteaban sangre copiosamente.

― ¡Oh! No tenías que tomártelo tan enserio, no me atrae una bestia tan repugnante como tú. Ni ningún otro humano; no están a mi nivel, aunque los ame ― Aclaró, sacudiéndose con parsimonia, dándose la vuelta para salir del desvencijado despacho donde había citado al jefe, de su ahora, nuevo guardaespaldas. Tenía pinta de que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, y la humedad de las cañerías goteaba en su interior, las paredes estaban estropeadas, abandonadas casi en su totalidad por la pintura; apestaba a rata muerta y a ropa quemada. Chasqueando los dedos, la fémina llamó al mayor como si fuera una especie de perrito obediente, tomando el cuidado de hacerlo en el umbral de la puerta, pudiendo salir de su camino cuando este se cernió sobre ella, igual que un toro enfurecido; era todo un poema ver la cara que tenía.

Fingiendo aburrimiento, esta bostezó, y continuó su camino, seguida por el hombre, que irradiaba un aura de ira que debía sentirse hasta Rusia. Era extraño que estuvieran tan cerca sin estar destruyendo la ciudad, y hasta los transeúntes lo notaba, pero, sólo opinaba cuando creían estar lejos del par, entre cuchicheos, intentando evitar el riesgo de tener que vérselas con las dos personas más fuertes de todo Ikebukuro. Ante el chasquido de un encendedor a sus espaldas, la informante dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, plantándose frente al contrario con más imponencia que una estatua, sin tomar en cuenta la abrupta diferencia de altura que los separaba. Siquiera así acalló el repetitivo "_matar, matar_" que murmuraban los labios del fumador.

― Ni se te ocurra encender eso tan cerca de mi cabello ―Gruño, con aparente arrogancia, fingiendo una indignación que era digna de una película de melodrama, arrugando, como un conejito, la nariz. No se tomó la molestia de interpretar la mueca que le lanzó el rubio, a juego con la mirada asesina, cuando arrebato el cigarrillo en sus labios, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, en plan dramático, como si fuera a soltarle una charla maternal.

― ¿Quieres saber por qué tienes que reprimir tu brutalidad durante cosa de un mes, al menos conmigo, _Shizu-chan_? ―Menuda maternalidad; le picaba con obvia malicia, mientras, liberando una de sus manos, rodaba entre la misma el cigarrillo "hurtado", sin quitarle la vista de encima al guardaespaldas. Se le juntarían las cejas sin seguía frunciendo el ceño tan exageradamente; ni la N.A.S.A podría rebatir ese asunto. El interrogado gruño, por toda respuesta, desviando la mirada, esquivándola para caminar delante de ella, como si no existiese; la mujer le siguió, entre saltitos infantiles, hasta que percibió el olor a tabaco en el aire, y le entraron ganas de darle una patada en la espalda.

― ¡Ey, bestia! ¡Recuerda que estoy aquí! ― Llamó, balanceando su brazo derecho de un lado a otro, en el aire, antes de desaparecer por una callejuela estrecha; a partir de esos momentos, seguirla, para el rubio, se volvió un tanto forzoso. Estaba acostumbrado a perseguirla, pero, la mayoría de las veces, huía de él en espacios más abiertos. Le siguió los pasos a través de callejones prácticamente intransitables por la basura, multitudes compactas y tejados ruinosos; para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a unas derruidas escaleras de concreto, que descendían hasta un sótano de aspecto "sospechoso". La azabache dejó la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, colándose su "nuevo" guardaespaldas por la abertura dejada tras su paso, hallándose en una mala parodia de una sala de estar, y aun así, no apagó el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

― ¡Felices los ojos que te ven, Kanra! ¿Quién viene contigo? ―El saludo venía de un hombre de una treintena, con la piel tostada y una notable cicatriz en el rostro, cruzando su rostro desde el lagrimal izquierdo hasta la oreja, de cabellos castaños; sus gruesos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tan lasciva que daba arcadas.

― Hola, _rata_. ¡Oh! Él es mi perro guardián, seguro que le conoces. Shizuo Heiwajima ― ¿Respeto? Esa palabra no existía en el léxico de la famosa informante, que sonreía con total soltura, burlona, ya que prácticamente había deletreado el nombre del de ojos ambarinos, causando la reacción esperaba: el silencio que inundo el mugriento sótano fue absoluto. Una carcajada forzada rompió la satisfactoria ausencia de sonido, mientras el primer criminal en hablar se incorporaba, caminando con lentitud hacía la fémina, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¿El famoso Heiwajima? Y ¿Desde cuándo protege tu trasero, Orihara? ―Atacó, parando su avance a un metro de ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su arrugado pantalón, mirándola con un descaro que le hubiese valido la decapitación, de no ser porque podía posponerse hasta que la azabache le exprimiera todo el dinero, y la información, que deseaba. Claro, lo último se lo estaba vendiendo, pero, obtendría mucho más de lo que cedería, y todo ello sin tener que inmiscuirse en ningún bando; pero, ganas de terminar de desfigurarle la cara, no le faltaban.

― Desde hace muy poco, la verdad. ¡Ah! Pero lleva bastante tiempo persiguiéndolo, no hay mucha diferencia, debe tener alguna obsesión con el ― Devolvió el golpe con un tono que albergaba _tanto doble sentido_, que pudo sentir como el cigarro del hombre a sus espaldas se desintegraba bajo su pie; su cara no debía tener precio en aquellos momentos. Vencido, el cliente de la _pulga_ le hizo una seña a sus secuaces, y estos abandonaron el improvisado nido de ratas, seguidos por su jefe, dejando que el par de "tortolos" los siguiera.

_Matar, matar, matar, matar, mat…_

― Neh~ Shizzy ¿Crees que vamos a alguna clase de hotel? Si es así, no podremos dormir juntos. No quiero lidiar con alguno de tus _problemitas_ ―Avisó, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que escuchara hasta la ardilla que huía hacia un árbol cualquiera en el parque más cercano; y estaba en una zona de edificios.

_Lo último en escucharse, fue algo rompiéndose, __**muy**__ estruendosamente._

.―_**.**_ ―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_

¡Shippeo Shizaya a morir! ¡Desde que recomencé con los fanfics, he querido hacer uno de ellos! Les seré totalmente sincera; al principio, no pensaba contribuir en lo más mínimo al hetero de fanfiction. Oh, sí, sinceridad al 100%; pero, esta historia, en mi cabeza, es súper cuqui, pero ¡Para quienes agradecen que sea hetero, lean! ¡Para quienes les gustó, pero desean yaoi, relax! Haré un fic de ellos, en algún momento de libertad. Quizá les avisé por acá mismo en un cap.

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, hermosuras! *corazoncito*


	2. A raw deal, at all

La _tropa_ de maleantes se quedó de hielo ante el abrupto ruido a sus espaldas; como un grupo de niñitas espiando una confesión, se apelotonaron tras la puerta entreabierta que los separaba del dúo en el interior del sótano. Con la respiración agitada, y polvo en el cabello, la azabache se encontraba pegada en lo absoluto a la resquebrajada pared, ensuciando las prendas de "inocente" rosa que llevaba encima, sin contar la camisa blanca bajo el suéter; el golpe había sido esquivado por un milagro, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima al contrario, ni se deshacía la sonrisa de su rostro. Estaban sorprendentemente cerca, tanto que ambos compartían las salpicaduras de sangre de la mano del guardaespaldas. El odio que impregnaba la mirada ajena hubiese convertido en una berrinchuda malcriada a medusa, si no la hubiese asesinado Perseo.

― ¿Es mucho pedir de vuelta mi espacio personal, Shizu-chan? ― Susurro, como si fuera un secreto máximo, al oído del hombre, escabulléndose de la situación en la que se encontraban con delicadeza, y fingiendo que nada había pasado, empujo con supuesta brusquedad la puerta que la separaba del exterior; prácticamente le había roto la nariz a su cliente, pero, en aquellos momentos, estaba totalmente desentendida del universo. Pasaba únicamente cuando su rival, aquel maldito monstruo, rompía con sus predicciones, propias de un Dios. Una vez estuvo al final de la escaleras, en dirección ascendente, se quitó una décima del polvo que tenía encima, esperando, además de a los metiches criminales, a su _querido_ perrito guardián. Adoptó una sobreactuada pose de impaciencia, poniéndose las manos en la cintura en plan _femme fatale. _Luego de que subiese su cliente, seguido de su fila de _ratas_, se presentó el cabeza hueca, y falsamente rubia, de su guardaespaldas. Le dedico una espléndida sonrisa, como si no viese sus nudillos, manchados de sangre seca, y el tic que hacía temblar su ceja. Con la parsimonia de una bailarina, se subió al auto, negro, formal, al igual que otros dos que permanecían estacionados tras este, los cuales pertenecían al delincuente desfigurado y su pandilla, que mantenía una de las puertas traseras abierta, seguida de Shizuo, y del conductor, otro criminal sin nombre, o al menos, no era un dato que le interesase mucho al susodicho.

― Necesitaré de tus _servicios _un tiempo considerable, Orihara. Así que me encargaré de que tú y tu perrito guardián tengan un alojamiento digno ― Comunico, girándose en el asiento de copiloto para hablar con ella, mencionando al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro sin siquiera desviar la vista para mirarlo, como si su existencia fuera una mera ilusión óptica. ― Discutiremos los detalles después. Y, respecto a tu dinero…

― Sin preámbulos. Quiero un adelanto, no confío en ti, roedor. Pero, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo sólo tengo que bajarme del auto ― Lo cortó, sin delicadeza, cruzándose de piernas, haciendo reventar otra pompa de goma de mascar en sus labios, sonriendo tras esta. El semblante "alegre" del contrario se vio convertido en una mueca de disgusto, pero, tan solo chasqueo la lengua, dándole la espalda y sentándose, murmurándole algo a su compañero. La mujer tan sólo no los tomó en cuenta, acomodándose en el asiento, como si fuera a dormirse, mirando por la ventana, ignorando al trío masculino que la acompañaba. Era un lío absolutamente desastroso en el que se estaba metiendo, y aunque ella esperaba que la "inclusión" de _Shizu-chan_ le hiciese sentir "un poco más segura", quizá triplicaría los problemas, resolviendo uno de cincuenta. Pero que se le iba hacer, ya había pagado al jefe de la bestia, un "comprobante" de que estaba _profundamente _arrepentida de secuestrar legalmente al hombre de orbes ambarinas. Tras mil giros, a los cuales la morena prefirió no prestarles atención, ya que te todas formas conocía el mundo como la palma de su mano, el vehículo se detuvo frente a un hotel de aspecto imponente, un edificio oscuro, por no decir que seco y aburrido; incluso recordó un poco al lugar de trabajo, y también hogar, de la informante. Sólo que ella no permitiría que un grupo de hombres tan repugnantes como el que la había llevado hasta allí se quedasen en su casa, no, **jamás**; podrían ensuciar su alfombra, o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Y la casita del perro? ― Inquirió la azabache, tras dos palmadas frente a la puerta del hotel; _pudo haber sido peor._ Al menos, no la había recibido un botones cucaracha; el dependiente acudió a su llamado, pero esta le indicó con una señal del pulgar que se las arreglase con los hombres con aura de mala muerte, al tiempo que tomaba a su archienemigo de la manga de su camisa, llevándoselo consigo. Atravesó el vestíbulo del hotel, hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante en la misma planta baja, llevando al rubio hasta el interior de un desierto baño femenino. Apenas había comensales en la sala anterior, así que probablemente nadie demasiado conservador haría lío por ellos. Tras cerrar la puerta metálica de uno de los cubículos a sus espaldas, tuvo que olvidarse de su espacio personal; allí adentro, había menos de un metro cuadrado para compartir con la bestia, la cual le gruñía un grupo de improperios incomprensibles, tras haberlo impactado contra la pared de cerámica frente a ella. Soltó su muñeca, donde se encontraban las marcas sangrantes de sus uñas; sus dedos habían terminado allí porque Shizuo había intentado zafarse de la informante, así, que, técnicamente, era su culpa.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora, pulga? ― Refunfuño el ex-bartender, tras tragarse sus ganas de aplastar el cráneo de la mujer, dejando ambos brazos laxos, a los lados de su cuerpo, evitando tocarla en todo lo posible, aunque, en el espacio tan reducido, era imposible. Le veía con un odio indescriptible, planeando mil formas de asesinarla cuando terminase aquel trabajo, sino antes, apremiándola a hablar.

― _¡Moh~!_ ¡Shizu-chan! ¿No crees que, en lugar de intentar matarme, te divertirías más acostándote conmigo? ― Se burló esta, como si leyese su mente, inclinándose sobre él, aprovechándose de la diferencia de altura remarcara todavía más la nueva vista del escote de la camisa que la cubría, con los primeros botones sueltos, hasta donde dejaba ver el suéter rosa que llevaba encima de esta, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, como al descuido, empujándole suavemente, guiñándole un ojo, con supuesta coquetería; el problema era que iba a ser un tanto difícil esquivarle si trataba de estrangularla, o algo.

― ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡B-r-o-m-e-a-b-a! ―Se excusó, entre risitas, viendo como el rubio temblaba en su posición, intentando no mirarla a toda costa, causando que la joven estallara en carcajadas, alzando ambas manos, en son de paz, apartándose de él, hasta apoyarse en la puerta del cubículo, dejando que su semblante adoptase un aire más serio.

― Estoy aquí para hacer de informante, no de prostituta. Por eso te he _robado_ ― Explico, sonriendo con obvia arrogancia ante la palabra escogida, y sin embargo, el chirrido de los dientes ajenos se interrumpió cuando el otro enarco una ceja ― No una puta cara, de esas que se subastan. Sino de esas que atan a camas, las violan, y las drogan hasta que mueren de sobredosis ― La reacción de Shizuo fue adorable, al menos para la mujer; abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando los labios entreabiertos, como si fuese a articular palabras que jamás llegaron a los oídos femeninos. Y por primera vez, ella tuvo la paciencia para esperar; cualquier cosa, menos que una de las manos ajenas se cernieran sobre su cuello, y la estampara contra la masa metálica a sus espaldas, alzándola del piso, arrebatándole el aire. Y tan sólo sonrió.

― ¿Quieres que conviva con un grupo de secuestradores, o aún peor? ― Gruño, aumentando la presión, escuchando los jadeos escapar de los labios de la de irises rojizos, curvados en una sonrisa retadora.

_Mata a tu diosa, Shizuo._

Y sí que se le antojaba partirle los huesos allí mismo, acabar con el suplicio que le causaba aquella pulga; pero no seguía aplicando fuerza en los nudillos, sólo la mantenía. **Tan** vulnerable; era una oportunidad **tan** perfecta, que no pudo evitar odiarse cuando la dejo nuevamente en el piso, soltándole, como si su tacto fuera inmundo, o le quemase.

― Hasta donde sé, no están tan metidos en la trata de blancas. Sólo quieren matar ansías ― _Intrínsecamente ligadas a mí_, menudo lío tratar con una especie de perra en celo en cada esquina, hipotéticamente. _Y yo lo sé todo_, prefirió tragarse, también, para no echar más leña al fuego. Tomó aire, intentando prepararse para otra explosión de ira de su _guardaespaldas. _En vano, porque este parecía un poco más dócil ― Así que te quiero lo **más **cerca posible, sin importar qué, y atender a todos mis llamados ¿Entendido? ― Aclaro, apuntándolo con el dedo del mandato y de las acusaciones, el índice, antes de cruzarse de brazos, ensanchando su sonrisa ― Y tengo una proposición para ti. Si lo haces bien, no sólo te pagare, prometo no menearte mi hermoso culo en Ikebukuro hasta que ruegues por mi presencia ¿Si? ― Ofreció, recibiendo un bufido de la boca del monstruo, que desvió la mirada, sopesando el ofrecimiento. Al final, y para sorpresa de la informante, curvo sus labios, en un amago de sonrisa maliciosa, inclinándose sobre la menuda fémina, que no retrocedió ni un paso, sintiendo la temperatura subir al menos unos quince grados ¡Esa maldita bestia ardía! Ella, en cambio, se enfriaba con facilidad, y ni hablar de resfriarse.

― No voy a rogar por tu culo, Kanra ― Ironizo, aunque sólo usaba su nombre de pila cuando atentaba contra su integridad física, por pisar **su **ciudad ― Y no confío en ti, pero acepto. No quiero sentir tu peste nunca más; pero tratándose de ti, maldita pulga, no puedo pedir tanto ― Término aceptando la verdad por sí mismo, saliendo un poco de su reflexión al escuchar las carcajadas de la Orihara, que se hubiese doblado de la risa de no ser por su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier movimiento extendido de su parte.

― Bien. Entonces ¿Te gusta estar encima de mí, no? ― Ronroneo, dando por finalizado el tema, recordándole, de forma muy bonita, que había violado su espacio personal al menos media docena de veces aquel día. Si estuviese hablando con alguien más elocuente que su archienemigo, probablemente le hubiese soltado que entonces a ella le **_encantaba_** provocarlo. ― Aparte de ti, nunca nadie me había dicho que "apestaba" ― Repuso la morena, encogiéndose de hombros, dándose la vuelta para poder salir del estrecho cubículo, desubicándose al escuchar la palma de la mano de Shizuo estrellarse contra la puerta metálica, todavía cerrada, a unos centímetros de su cabeza ― ¿Quién demonios te estaba oliendo? ― El gruñido a sus espaldas le erizo la piel, y tuvo que parpadear unas doce mil veces antes de encontrar una respuesta ― ¿Eh? ― Para nada coherente, aparentemente, ya que tan sólo musitó.

_Y eso de provocarlo, claro, en más de **un** sentido. _

.-.-.

Oh, yo lo sé. Me odian, me odian por hacerles esperar tanto; pero pasaron miles de cosas. Para empezar, mi pc fue al técnico al menos unas 6 veces (hoy me la trajeron de vuelta, por cierto, y por eso tienen cap) se murieron mis dos gatos, sólo tenía mi lap y me da cáncer escribir allí, tuve un bloqueo de inspiración, y deje de escribir, y de dibujar. Volví a lo segundo, olvidé lo primero. Así que lo siento muchísimo si el cap me quedo muy soso, aunque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

¡Gracias a las personitas que leyeron la actualización, lamento la tardanza!


End file.
